


Strategic Planning

by MagicalMilly



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Claude is really into how Dimitri can rip metal doors off of things, Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Power Bottom Claude von Riegan, Praise Kink, Smut, funnier than intended, implied past dimitri/sylvain, strategy meeting gone sideways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMilly/pseuds/MagicalMilly
Summary: Claude tries to gauge interest while also talking strategy with Dimitri.Dimitri informs Claude that he can rip the metal doors off a fortress.Claude is *very* interested.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

“I must ask, how is it that you feel so comfortable trusting me with your life goal? I mean, we were never  _ that _ close while we were classmates, and I tried to kill you last month!”

Claude couldn’t help but laugh at Dimitri’s outburst. He continued to lounge across the strategy table wiggling his eyebrows at the reactionary King. 

“Oh, my dear Kingliness. Oh, you poor soul. If I couldn’t trust anyone who tried to kill me, I would be an island alone.”

Dimitri froze in his fussing to just stare at Claude. “How many death attempts have you had?”

“More than all of the Imperial Soldiers you killed at Grondor.” Claude replied, tongue in cheek. 

Once again, Dimitri was left mouth agape. 

Claude allowed the stunned silence sit for a moment. You know, until it wasn’t funny anymore to him. 

“Anyways, for a real answer to your question because I knew you’d be on board.” He winked, “Remember, I don’t tell people about my schemes until I have examined every outcome.”

Dimitri cocked his head to the side, hair flopping to the side like a large puppy, “But.... how did you know?”

“A little… no…. big … birdie told me allll about your antiracism measures that you have dreamed up for Duscur.”

“Now I know you must be lying, when did you ever have a chance to talk to Dedue? And why have I never heard about this?”

Claude rolled his eyes, “Oh yes, just like you  _ weren’t  _ lying about all of your ‘study sessions’ with Sylvain whenever Felix decided that he needed to be alone every other weekend.”

The King sputtered, attempting to grapes for a weapon that wasn’t there, “What are you talking about? I… What…. Never!”

“Do I need to reminds you how walls work?” Claude was now laying on the table with his head hanging off the side, feet kicking in the air.

“You! How dare! What!”

“To add to your confusion, you ever notice how Dedue would also leave you alone every other weekend? Almost…. Allowing???? Your dalliance?” Claude’s eyebrows were dancing.

Dimitri stopped his sputtering at once, body freezing as his eyes bounced about, doing unseen math equations.

After a solid moment of silence, “What did you do to Dedue?” A none too subtle growl emanated from his words. 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Claude swung back to being right-side-up and held his hands up defensively. “I did nothing uncouth to him! Nothing like you did to Sylvain!”

“Stop with the Sylvain jokes!” He swiped at the Alliance Leader, only for Claude to slip out of his grasp with ease. 

“Now, now, Dimitri-Poo, what did we talk about with the violence and the grabbing?” Claude tsked. 

A groan was his response, “I’m honestly terrified to know.”

“And you are  _ so  _ right! You do learn!” Claude leaned in and pinched Dimitri’s cheek. Quickly. Before Dimitri could react. “Annnnnnnyways.” He threw his arms behind his head, “I didn’t get to finish my story.”

“Alright, finish.” Dimitri commanded.

Claude paused for a moment, though he couldn’t quite explain why, before continuing. “Anyways,  _ as I was saying _ , the reason you had time for your… cavorting… was because of me.  _ You’re welcome. _ ” He bowed with a flourish, “It wasn’t for you, but I am glad that you got something out of the arrangement, since I was stealing your precious Dedue time.”

“You still haven’t told me  _ why _ you kept stealing him,  _ and  _ you won’t stop bringing up Sylvain.” 

Claude decided to get on with it, seeing as Dimitri was getting frustrated, As much fun as it was to poke fun, it wasn’t fun to be murdered on a stick, “You’re right, you’re right. I’m just having fun watching you squirm, don’t get to do that much, your Kingliness.” He rushed onward, “ _ Anyways,  _ Dedue, Petra, and I would meet every other weekend for a… Outcasts meeting of sorts. We would also invite Cyril sometimes, but he would usually decline.”

Dimitri once tilted his head in confusion, “I feel that I am missing something.”

“Oh, you poor innocent creature.” Claude dared to pat Dimitri’s cheek, “You sweet summer child.”

“I wasn’t born in the summer, I was actually born near the Winter Solstice.” Dimitri muttered, not moving his face away from Claude’s hand. 

“It’s a saying, Dimi-pie.” Claude chuckled, his hand staying there for a moment too long…..

“Anyways!” Claude snapped, pulling his hand away as if it was burned, “I understand why this initially seem weird. But I would like you to think about the common element between our group.”

Dimitri stopped to think. 

And think.

“Wait.” He finally started, “Claude…..” he hesitantly continued, “Are you… Not Fodlan?”

“Wait.” Claude reacted, “Did you seriously not know?”

“No?”

“Then why were you so nice to me?” Claude blinked, “Are you really telling me that Dedue didn’t tell you?  _ Why were you so nice to me then? _ ” Claude got into Dimitri’s face, insistent on an answer.

“Huh?”

“I thought you were only nice to me because you knew I was like Dedue.”

Dimitri narrowed his eyes, “But you’re nothing like Dedue.”

“Sothis, mother of Seiros” Claude’s eyes rolled up to the ceiling. “I’m Almyran. My father is from Almyra. My mother was the Reigan.”

Dimitri still was giving him a confused look.

“Are you seriously telling me you didn’t notice the darker skin?” He threw his arms up into the air in irritation.

“I thought you just slept in trees all the time and came across your darker skin through time outdoors. You know, since Reigan is so close to…. Al… myra… Oh.” Dimitri blushed, “I feel rather foolish.”

Claude got to have his turn of being agape, “TREES. YOU THOUGHT I WAS SLEEPING IN  _ TREES. _ ”

“Well, what else was I supposed to think!” Dimitri threw his hands up in the air.

“I don’t know, LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE. I  _ can’t even climb trees. _ ” Claude whined.

“But I thought I heard you and Petra talking about it once?”

“I made a super convoluted pulley system because Petra called me a wuss for not being able to climb a tree!”

“When did you become close with Petra!”

“HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME!”

“IT’S HARD TO WITH YOUR FACE BEING AS IT IS.”

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH MY FACE?”

“IT’S TOO AMAZING, I CAN’T FOCUS.”

“Wait.”

“Wait”

“What?”

“What?”

“No, seriously, we are going to be talking about this.” Claude stomped his foot.

Dimitri shut down and stomped over to the table that was littered with maps, growling with every step.

“Dimitri?”

A growl.

“Uh, okay. We will have to talk about this, but it can be later. Please stop growling.”

A purr?

Claude just cocked an eyebrow and followed Dimitri over to the table, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

“So, my Kingliness, I appreciate the growling, very emotive. However,” he waved his arms, “I can’t understand what you’re trying to tell me.”

The King froze for a moment before taking a deep breath, “I apologize, I don’t know what came over me.” He sighed, “I wanted to talk about how to take Fort Merceus. It is, as you very well know, supposed to be impenetrable.”

“Yes, I have been chatting with Hilda and brainstorming ideas… all are more risky than the last.” He put his head in his hand, “This is going to be our most difficult feat yet.”

“What were some ideas that you had, Claude? I know that I am not the best at strategy, but, well, I am good at brawn and impulsiveness. Maybe I can spur an idea? I had some really basic ones, but,” he looked awkward, “But nothing as complex as yours.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, Dimi-poo” Claude winked, “My simplest one was to steal a squadron’s amount of Imperial armor and sneak in, taking over from the inside and leaving the doors wide open when we open the gates at night.” He gestured over the wide map as he explained the idea, pointing to the towns that he would commission for counterfeit gear.

“Wow. That is… incredible.” Dimitri put his hand to his chin, clearly amazed at the idea.

“But that would take  _ a lot _ of money and resources and time. So, if you have a simpler idea, I am  _ all _ ears.” Claude leaned against the table, facing Dimitri.

“Uh. Well…” Dimitri’s ears were turning red.

“Come on, it can’t be as bad as Bernadetta’s ‘Hide Until They Don’t Fight Us’ plan.”

“Okay. I was just going to rip the doors off.” Dimitri admitted coyly.

Claude shot up like an arrow, “RIP THEM OFF?”

“Yes?” The King replied, meekly.

“You can just… rip the doors off? Of the impenetrable fortress? The giant metal doors?”

“Yeah, probably?”

“You have to be shitting me.”

“Um, no?’

“I need proof.”

“What?”

Without another word, Claude grabbed Dimitri firmly by the arm and  _ pulled _ him to the Training Yard.

“Claude! Claude! What are you doing!” Dimitri called out, not fighting at all against the smaller man dragging him across their base. 

“As I said, Dimi-dear, I need proof that you can rip metal doors off. But you can’t destroy the planning room. So, we’re going to the place where destruction can be wanton and enjoyable!”

“We’re going to the Training Yard?”

“Yes!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip apart weapons? Rip apart Claude's asshole? All the same, right?

“So, um, Claude?”

“Yes?”

“What… what do you want me to do now?”

Claude paused for a moment before pacing around the Training Yard. “I want you to rip some things apart. I need to make sure you can truly rip apart the doors to Fort Merceus. And, so, I need to test your strength.”

Dimitri shrugged before looking for something to start on, “That makes sense, let’s work our way up.”

“Please.” Claude leaned in as Dimitri started towards one of the training dummies with nothing but his bare hands.

_ Rip _ . The training dummy came apart at the seams as if it were made of unknotted thread.

A shiver ran up Claude’s spine.  _ Oh shit. _

“Was that satisfactory?” Dimitri had turned around, turning his head to the side. “Claude?”

Claude snapped to attention, “Yes? Oh… Yes. That was a good start, what should you do next…” He turned away to try and find something for Dimitri to go after next.

“Oh, uh…” Dimitri flushed, “I can snap weapons in half?”

Claude’s eyes were like dinner plates, “Please show me.”

Dimitri stood confused as he watched Claude eagerly sprint to find an almost broken weapon for him to demonstrate with.

Claude handed the weapon off, looking confused as he made eye contact with Dimitri, “Wait, why do you look confused? Didn’t you say you know you can do this?”

“I… I can. I do it often…” he muttered, “... more often than I would like…” he shook his head, “But, well...” he trailed off.

Claude took another step forward, “Well?” he repeated.

Dimitri looked away from Claude, “Most people get mad at how I break things, almost no one is, well, this interested in it.” He blushed. 

“Oh? Really?” Claude asked, “No one finds it  _ amazing _ that you can have the sheer strength to just do this? Because I find it  _ unbelievable. _ ” He paused to recollect himself, “And not just because it could be helpful for my strategy… I think it’s just…  _ Wow. _ ”

While Claude had been waxing lyrical about Dimitri’s strength, the weakened lance in the King’s hand had crumbled and snapped. 

Claude sucked in a deep breath and just stared slack jaw at the show of brawn in front of him.

Dimitri got more and more anxious, unused to this level of attention.

“Um… was that okay?” Dimitri stammered out at a near whisper.

Claude swung his head up to meet Dimitri’s, “Was that  _ okay _ ?” His pupils were encompassing his entire eyes. 

Looking at how close the smaller man had gotten to him, Dimitri couldn’t help but give a hard swallow. 

To which Claude responded by poking the King’s biceps.

“Are they….” another hard swallow, “Are they to your liking?”

“To my  _ liking? _ ” Claude scoffed, “Seiros, I could bounce a coin off of these fuckers.” And he continued touching the biceps.

Dimitri started to move his arms away from Claude when Claude wrapped his hands around them, refusing to allow them to budge.

“C-Claude?”

Claude just blinked up at him, innocently, “Did I say that I was done inspecting your arm?”

Dimitri froze in place before gulping, “S-sorry. I just…”

“You were just messing with my process, that’s what that was. Now, be a good little King and let me inspect your arms… properly.”

Underneath his hands, Claude could feel the blood rushing faster through Dimitri’s arm. He slyly looked up through his bangs to see the King’s mouth slightly open, chest moving with each breath. He grinned and gave one of the arms a little squeeze, watching with glee that a sharp intake of breath accompanied it in time.

Without missing a step, Claude decided to continue, “So,  _ my  _ little Dimi-poo. You were supposed to tell me what else you can just  _ crush  _ under these arms.”

“I-I-I” Dimitri was gasping.

Another squeeze, “Tongue tied are you?”

A hum.

Claude decided to take another… calculated risk… and move one hand up to Dimitri's shoulder, and the other to one of his hands. Which was then firmly grasped, unable to move.

“D-Dimitri?”

A growl. 

“You know, Little King, I think you’re usually supposed to use your words.” Claude attempted to joke through the moment, unwilling to pay any notice how his body actually moved closer to Dimitri’s with the growl.

Dimitri’s head swung down to meet Claude’s, a feral grin shining down on him. 

Claude made to step back before realizing that his subconscious steps inwards actually had it so he would have to step around Dimitri’s legs to move away. As he tried to step back, the back of his legs hit Dimitri’s and he lurched back.

The taller man wrapped his arm around Claude’s back and lifted him with a single arm. Holding him up in the air, he positioned him so he was eye level with Dimitri, grin still explosive on his face before leaning in. 

“Why, my little deer. I do think that I can crush  _ you. _ ”

A gasp escaped Claude as he leaned in further. “There’s nothing I would love to see  _ more. _ ” he whispered back.

They shared a grin for a split second before Claude felt himself being thrown down onto the ground. He barely had to time to blink before Dimitri was on top of him.

He reflexively went to make a quip of some kind, this scheme worked almost too well, he didn’t expect this so quickly! But the sound swallowed by the impenetrable force that was Dimitri’s mouth on his.

Claude was never someone to fight fate when things turned out the way he wanted, and so he kissed back with as close to matching passion as he could. Dimitri may have had the leverage, and the strength, and, goddess, the muscles. But Claude had the smarts and knew how to use his tongue. And the  _ accuracy. _

And judging by the groan that rumbled from above him, he was doing the right things  _ for sure. _ Claude was just grateful that he was on the bottom here, he did not have the strength to hold himself up and also fight the passionate response he was getting.

Eventually Dimitri paused to breath, holding himself up with ease right over Claude’s face. 

With a gravelly lit to his voice his hummed, “What is it, Little Deer? Is this not what you wanted?”

After taking a deep breath (hey, he needed the air too!), he replied, “Oh, don’t you worry, Your Kingliness, this was  _ exactly  _ what I wanted. I just… I just didn’t think I would get this so soon.”

The beast of a man on top of him narrowed his eyes, “What is the point of prolonging it if it is wanted? Besides, I am King. I take what I  _ want. _ ”

“Oh, and you’ve wanted me?”

“So. So badly.  _ Why were you always nice to me?  _ Because I wanted your ass.” Dimitri lowered again, snarling as he pushed Claude’s head to the side to nip on his neck and shoulder. 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ ” Claude gasped, “This ass is all yours,  _ All yours. _ ” He shuddered as another nip sent a shockwave up Claude’s spine.

Dimitri paused, his eyes flashed for a moment as he seemed to quiet and flush. “Is… Is this what you want?” A level of timidity overtook the man who was nearly feral moments before.

“Oh. Yes.  _ Dimitri. _ You are very very good right now.”

The hands that had been gently holding him down during that moment of questioning pushed down hard once more, “Very good.” 

As Dimitri captured more kisses from Claude, he would snarl out “Very good” over and over, almost as if it were the most important thing Claude had said thus far. 

Growing tired of just the kisses, Claude wanted  _ more. _

Subtly, so the wild Dimitri above him wouldn’t realize and hold him down more, Claude slowly lifted his knees. At first, just enough to be able to brush against Dimitri, try to remind him about what the next step should hopefully be. 

At the first brush, Dimitri froze in the air above him, all air shot out of him at once. 

He paused for a moment before his head swung back down to stare Claude in the eyes again. 

“Is that what you want, Deer?”

Claude swallowed roughly before nodding.

A rough chuckle rumbled from the man above him, “As you wish.”

The man slowly climbed off of Claude, animalistically moving and ensuring the area was cleared before looking him in the eyes once more. 

Seeing Claude had yet to move, Dimitri slinked over and picked up the man without a moment of hesitation or difficulty, placing him against on of the pillars sitting up. 

“Make easier for you.” He muttered before stepping away for a moment.

Unsure as to what was going to happen next, he nodded.

At his nod, Dimitri completely stripped. 

His scar covered skin, his rippling muscles, his undeniable  _ length  _ were all on clear display to him. To Claude. 

He paused only long enough to see Claude’s impossibly large pupils somehow get longer before smirking and prowling forward. His gait only accentuating the sheer strength of his muscles. Each muscle individually visible as it worked. 

Claude’s mouth was slightly agape. 

Until Dimitri crouched down in front of Claude, outstretched his hand and pushed his jaw back up. 

He grinned at Claude’s amazement for a moment before looking down. He frowned at the tent in Claude’s pants. “Did you… Did you want me to help with that?”

Claude gulped before nodding. 

Nodding sincerely at his yes, Dimitri backed up far enough to grab Claude’s pants, rip them off, and position himself in front of him. 

“What!?!” Claude squawked.

“I’m helping.” was the King’s only response before fully engulfing Claude’s cock in his mouth. 

_ Oh fuck. _

Unable to think further than that, Claude’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the King, the strong, strong King hold him down and devour his cock. 

He knew that, at some point, his hands became entangled in the King’s beautiful long golden hair. Which, as he became lucid enough to tell what was going on once more, he used to help control the flow.

The King, in his feral state, was once again passionately barrelling through all of the actions. Brute Force worked for many things, but a blow job was not one of them. 

Thankfully, the King seemed to listen to Claude’s hair instructions. And seemed to… moan? With each pull and twist of his hair, happy to follow the rhythm the Golden Deer was setting. As Claude was reaching his peak, he mentally added hair to the list for Dimitri that included being called good and being told what to do.

“D-Dimitri!” Claude managed to gasp out as his climax was being reached.

Dimitri wrested himself from Claude’s hair control to slam his mouth as far down on Claude’s dick as he could, ramming Claude into his throat to suck out and swallow every single drop of his cum. 

Spent, Claude collapsed against the pillar that Dimitri had propped him up against. Meanwhile, Dimitri was licking the last beads of sweat and cum off of Claude’s dick before looking Claude back in the eyes once more. 

“Good?”

“Yes, yes. Very very good.”

A growl in response.

“But, my dear King, I see that  _ you  _ still need to be taken care of.” Claude smirked with a very pointed look at his still erect cock. “And, well, I’m still very much had more in mind for you and your  _ strength. _ ”

Dimitri cocked his head to the side as he watched Claude sit up more and continue to remove all of his clothes. 

Claude stood up, a little unsteady on his feet and walked over to Dimitri. The blond rushed over to try and help when seeing how unstable Claude was, but was waved off. 

The King whined in confusion until Claude finally stumbled over and sat directly on Dimitri’s lap.

Claude nestled himself firmly in Dimitri’s lap before twisted around and whispering right in the Lion’s ear, “Fuck me, Fuck me real fucking  _ good _ .” Before pulling on a lock of hair that had fallen into the King’s eyes.

To Claude’s great joy, he watched Dimitri’s eyes go completely black before he was thrown to the ground once more, this time face down.

The cold air only hit his backside for about 2 seconds before he was completely encompassed by the larger man once more. He felt teeth dig into his shoulder before the body atop him started moving. 

He could feel the massive length of the King sliding between his cheeks as the man growled. Weight shifted a few times as Dimitri figured out the best angle for what he wanted. 

Before he moved forward however, the King had a moment of clarity, leaning in to Claude’s ear. “This  _ will  _ hurt.” He growled before biting Claude’s ear.

“What do you…” A gasp at the bite, “What do you think the Crest of Reigan is useful for? Endurance and healing.” 

A stronger bite on his shoulder as the beast above him growled once more. 

Dimitri pushed himself just enough off of Claude to re-line himself back up before pushing down with all of his weight, slamming his entire length into Claude. 

The moan that ripped through Claude echoed through from his very  _ soul. _

Dimitri waited at this deepest point, waiting for a sign from Claude that it was okay to move. 

It took a moment for Claude to realize that Dimitri was waiting for this sign in his daze, and, after another moment to make sure that he  _ was  _ okay, he reached up behind him and grabbed one of the errant locks of hair, giving it a teasing tug.

Roaring to life, Dimitri shoved Claude back down into the dirt and began to move. Slowly at first, with speed picking up, Dimitri continued his forceful control of Claude’s body.

Once an overall rhythm had be established, which was overall Dimitri being as fast and strong as he could, Claude eventually held a hand out. 

This sudden movement was caught by Dimitri, causing him to pause before leaning in to ask Claude what was wrong.

Claude took advantage of the pause to actually flip him and Dimitri, a feat which he knew was only possible due to catching the King off guard, and settled himself comfortably in his lap. 

He leaned in to Dimitri’s face, gave him a quick kiss on his confused mouth, and whispered, “I thought I made it clear I wanted to be on your lap.”

Dimitri gave a very solid nod back. 

“Thank you, now you may continue.”

Grabbing Claude’s hips, Dimitri continued his pace. With Claude’s legs wrapped around his torso and Claude himself peppering kisses all along Dimitri’s face and neck, the King found himself able to go deeper faster with the new angle. 

Pleased at this discovery, and at being able to be the recipient of Claude’s kisses, his grip on Claude’s hips dug deeper and deeper as each thrust pulled him closer and closer to that finish. 

As he thrust, he noticed that Claude had become hard once more, his shaft tapped in between their torsos, leaking with pleasure at each of their shared motions. Twitching with every hit against Dimitri’s Torso, it seemed to be screaming for release just as much as Dimitri himself was. 

Leaning in once more, evading Claude’s mouth that was seeking his, he growled into Claude’s ear, “Are you ready, Little Deer. I do think that it is time.”

Instead of a worded answer, a whimper and light wave of kisses on his neck was his response. 

“Good, Now, hold still for me.” 

That was the only warning he gave before lifting Claude up fully, holding him up with just the grip on his hips before slamming the smaller man’s back into a nearby pillar. With each thrust, he made special care to run his torso along Claude’s painfully hard cock, stimulating it with each and every motion, ensuring that they both would cum at the same time. 

He himself tensing up and his vision started to go before his every inch was euphoric.

He was naught he could do as he crashed down to his knees, Claude still in his arms, cum on his chest from where Claude had spent himself.

_ I can have this moment. _ Dimitri thought to himself, holding Claude in his arms until some of his strength started to come back to him. 

He pulled his head back so he could see how his little deer was doing, only to see Claude’s face beaming up at him.

“I… I hope that was to your liking?”

Claude blinked a few times, “To my liking? It was  _ amazing! _ ”

“Really?” Even exhausted, he couldn’t keep the hope out of his voice. 

Claude leaned in to nuzzle Dimitri’s neck, “Absolutely, Dimi-dear. You were  _ amazing. _ Hell, I don’t think I can ever have anyone else, none can compare to  _ that. _ ”

“Well then... “ Dimitri swallowed, “Then don’t.”

Claude froze in his arms. “Really?” He whispered.

“No one can take my strength…. And…” he trailed off, “And I’ve been hoping to win you over since school days.”

He could hear Claude giggle, “Who knew all you needed to do was pin me to a wall.”

“I ought to try it more often.” He growled in the deer’s ear.

He felt the smaller man in his arms shiver. “Oh, yes. We will…. But later.” he sighed.

“You need to sleep?”

“Tragically, I do.”

“Well then, do you mind sharing a bed?”

  
Another shiver in his arms, “As long as we both get dressed before we leave here, I will  _ gladly _ share a bed with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first more explicit thing. I'm keeping it at mature rn, if it goes up... well... we shall see after I write it. 
> 
> Anyways, The first chapter is the buildup, the 2nd will be the actual stuff. I just.. didn't know how to transistion. And I really liked my build up. This turned out a lot more humorous than I had intended.
> 
> And also I'm nervous about writing the smut. So. Uh. Please hype me up? I wanna do this well.
> 
> Also... I'm 100% going to be writing about Outsider's Club. I have many ideas that are not for this explicit fic.


End file.
